Historical Adaptations
by PatrioticSwellow
Summary: What if Abraham Lincoln was a honchkrow fighting for the freedom of every pokemon, regardless of typing? What if Joan of Arc needed to use a floatzel army to pour boiling water on the invading English? This is the place to learn your world history the fun way. More details on the first page (full disclosure). Rated M for complete freedom.
1. Introduction

**.**

 **Pokemon Historical Adaptations**

 _ **History Turned Pokemon**_

 _PatrioticSwellow_

.

These disclaimers will come one time and one time only. I do not own Pokemon. No stories directly linked to the Bible or the Qur'an will be included. Touchy subjects like the Holocaust will be avoided. Each episode depicts a scene in history, like the story of the Scarlet Pimpanel, or Joan of Arc. Word range will vary between 500 to 10,000 words per episode. And lastly, the events of one story isn't canon to another. Oh, and by the way, I will be taking suggestions about what historical events to write about as well. I hope you like it!

* * *

Forward

Hello, my fellow Pokemon fanatics. After a year's break from my novel that took place in the Hoenn region, I am ready to make a story with a better plot, more flushed-out characters, etc. And with almost every individual chapter being its own one-shot, one chapter might suit your tastes while a different one may not. However, I will make the stories reach as many people as possible. If there isn't enough source material on a subject, I'll just invent a story that takes place in the time period. By the way, I hate it when author's notes appear in almost every fan fiction I ever read. I believe it disrupts the story presented and I don't intend making this fic even more difficult to read. The first chapter takes place before civilizations and kingdoms really came to be-about the hunters and gatherers of early history. Let's get started!


	2. On the Evolution of Dartrix

The life of a dartrix is difficult and full of danger. Before my father died, he told me to look out for the Sasque. I recalled that Father had lost a lot of credibility when he told the other males of the village about the Sasque. Then many of them mocked him, saying that he finally bought into the wives' tales. His business suffered greatly, and he sold less bows and arrows from that time on.

I remembered that Father worked late into the night on countless occasions, because he wanted to make the best and most powerful hunting equipment on record. Often, a noctowl accompanied him, building his own arrows to try out in the forest. But he never released anything he made, and the equipment started building up in his workshop.

My mother said that Father didn't have to prove anything to anyone, and that he was wasting good time hanging out with me. But my Father was a strange one. His life pretty much revolved around his public standings, and he didn't have much of a foresight, given that he readily told the entire world that the Sasque is real. That made me really guilty, and even guiltier still when I lost him to the woods. Being his daughter and all, I had a duty to find out what he did in the dead of night by himself in the woods. I remember seeing him only a year ago.

* * *

"We can talk if you want."

Oh boy. The dreaded words I've been waiting to hear all day. I stared into the murkrow's face, and when I saw the lightheartedness in his eyes, my heart melted. "All right, what do you want to talk about?"

Matthew stepped onto the porch where I was sitting and sat next to me. "Are you worried?"

I nodded. "My Dad went down into the woods. He's determined to get it right this time."

He laughed. "Yes, I can't can't can't see why you're upset."

I laughed at his triple negative. "Can you just speak normally for once?" I asked.

"Never around you," Matthew said, bowing to the floor like I was royalty or something. I was touched, but I didn't have time to mess around.

"I'm serious, he doesn't usually come back until five in the morning, to try out a weapon."

Matthew sobered up. "Now I'm curious. How about we both go and see what he's up to?"

I shook my head. "There is no way I'm letting you in there."

"I hope you can fly, little dartrix!" he said, taking off in the direction of the forest. I quickly flapped after him, afraid that I'd lose visual if I hesitated a second longer. He was the only boy I liked in the entire valley, because he was the only one who seemed to possess a heart. Everyone else had the biggest heads. Of course, I was the kind of pokemon to always keep my thoughts to myself.

The evergreens towered closer as we finally found my father flapping to support the weight of his notebooks and weapons.

"Not a word," I hissed at my friend, knowing full well that he'd slip and burst into some kind of useless conversation. Now we were only about a hundred feet behind my father, who was flapping his wings like a fat golbat. He was probably too busy to be very aware of his surroundings, which was good for us.

When we entered the forest the trees behind us made the exit invisible. The thick layers of haze covering the ground and foliage made everything appear gray-all color gone from the world. Cold sweat immediately broke out on my face and on the undersides of my wings. I thanked Lord Arceus that I was behind Matthew once I started flying.

I saw Father come to a stop in one of the many clearings that were scattered about the forest. Matthew and I landed behind a tree to see what was going on. Now that we were on the ground, the mist completely obscured our view of anything around us. We crept closer until I could hear what he was saying.

"-If she understands what happens when I do this, she'll do it too-"

"-Which is good, of course," said another.

I went cold, and my heart beat even faster. A single questing rose up from the numb recesses of my brain. I glanced at the murkrow, who was now practically clinging to me. I quickly turned my gaze back to my father, who was muttering something under his breath, and luckily enough for us, we could easily hear a pin drop.

"...And when I'm dead, I'll have the respect, right?"

"Absolutely," the voice replied. "That's how you can become the best marksman the world has ever seen."

I felt Matthew shift uncomfortably behind me. I strained my eyes to see the visitor. It was huge, almost the size of a mamoswine. And any conceivable detail ended there.

I turned back. "Can you see it?"

But he wasn't there. "Matthew?"

I felt something cold touching my back. "Matthew? Is that you?" I whispered.

"Of course not."

I froze, and everything around me swirled into a chaotic scene of terror. I turned around, and I saw it.

* * *

I don't let these memories haunt me. I could only assume that Matthew was dead because of my actions, and dwelling on him or my father hurts way too damn much.

Being in the forest always prompted my memories to resurface, but as long as I held them down...

A twig snaps behind me. Alarms immediately begin ringing in my head, against my better judgement. I gulped then slowly moved toward the sound. But I saw nothing. I giggled softly and got back to picking the sitrus berries lining the path back to the village.

Then I finally see it. With my eyes bulging, I felt the edges of my vision turn white as I try to comprehend why I was seeing it. A sight so terrible that I won't put the details on paper.

"Become us."

I knew that I wouldn't even be able to fly away from the pits of hell, so there I sat, sprawled in the dirt, staring into Matthew's sad eyes. _He remembers me._ And with me wishing I could be with him for more than a year, and seeing my dad's sorry form, I couldn't help myself. Besides, I now know how dartrix become decidueye. It's normal for a family like mine, right?

"Then do it," I say in defeat. "Besides, when I become the fear of the village, I have nothing left to fear..."

The decidueye draws an arrow and I become one of them.


End file.
